1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle carrier for a motor vehicle.
2. Background Art
DE 699 21 413 T2 describes a bicycle carrier having a clamping stand. The clamping stand has a clamp for clamping onto a tubular frame of a bicycle. The stand further has a transverse frame having a central tube in which a telescoping side tube is inserted. Free ends of the side tube include adjustable supports for the bicycle wheels. Holding straps fix the wheels to the supports. Clamping screws hold the side tube in the respective position in the center tube.
FR 1 518 528 describes a bicycle carrier fastened to the roof of a vehicle. The carrier includes side rails having a support for a bicycle frame and holders for the bicycle wheels. The holders are tubular sections which surround the side rails and are longitudinally displaceable for adapting to different wheels of various bicycles.